


Pleasant Surprise

by Sarcasmcat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve stumbles across something interesting when he comes back from his daily swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blurb from something bigger I might write.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.

Steve stops in the doorway, heedless of the fact he is dripping on the floor eyes glued to the couch. 

Danny is reclining against the arm, head back with Chin between his spread legs, fitting together like puzzle pieces, hips pushing and thrusting together. For the first time since they started this job Danny is mostly quiet, nothing more than soft moans and whispers leaving him as Chin works his neck.

Chin bites at the line of Danny’s jaw and Danny arches up under him, fingers tugging at the dark silk of Chin’s hair.

Another bite and Chin shifts upwards to catch Danny’s mouth, swallowing the soft sounds Danny is making, one hand sliding under the ridiculous button up shirt that seems to make up Danny’s entire wardrobe.

Resting one arm against the doorframe Steve drops a hand to his groin, fingers teasing the growing swell of his cock, the roughness of his trunks an arousing counterpoint to the sweetness of the scene in front of him.

Murmured words from Chin are barely audible above their heavy breathing and Steve is mesmerized as Chin pulls back from Danny, fingers going to work on the buttons of Danny’s shirt. Within seconds they are all undone and Chin pushes the sides of the shirt apart, hands smoothing over Danny’s chest.

He watches as Danny’s hands drop to Chin’s shoulders before skimming lower, hooking under the edge of the grey shirt and tugging at the soft fabric. Chin pulls his shirt off and drops it to the floor before leaning back down to kiss Danny again. 

Mesmerized by the press and play of Chin and Danny’s bodies against each other Steve rubs his hand across his stomach before slipping his hand under his trunks, fingers gliding over the head of his cock. 

Watching as Danny’s hands move down Chin’s back to curl in his belt loops and pull him closer Steve thumbs the spot just below the head of his cock again and he can’t help but wonder how Danny’s hands would feel against his skin. 

Chin’s hands are familiar, rough fingers; his touch is usually easy but deep, so much like their relationship. He can only imagine that Danny’s hands will be hard, desperate and burning and suddenly Steve wants Danny’s hands on him.

But watching has to be enough so he continues to simply tease himself, fingers teasing his length in feather light touches, thumb working over the head.   
There’s a rush of movement as Danny fights to get his hands under the waistband of Chin’s pants, a frustrated sound echoing in his chest.

Chin hunches back just enough to get room between him and Danny, mouth never leaving Danny’s. He scrabbles at Danny’s belt and gets it undone. Biting at Danny’s lower lip Chin works the zipper down and slides his hand into the vee of the dark blue slacks.

Danny gasps and arches into the touch, one hand in dark hair, his other curled around Chin’s bicep, thumb rubbing a circle on bronze skin. 

“More.” The first word spoken since he has entered the room is barely more than a whisper and doesn’t sound like Danny at all. 

Even without anything more Chin seems to know what Danny wants and he slides his hand out. He breaks from Danny and actually sits back, hands settling on Danny’s hips briefly before easing under waistbands. 

Danny arches his back and Chin works his clothing down to mid-thigh, hands gliding back heavily muscled thighs to rub at the base of Danny’s cock, his fingers a beautiful contrast to the dusky pink colour of it. 

Steve can see the pearl of fluid on the head of Danny’s cock and he licks his lips, suddenly wanting to be over there, taste. He’s always loved going down on his partners, men or women, the intimacy of the act touching something inside that sent shivers down his spine.

But for now he’s content to simply watch, knowing there will be another chance. Now that he’s seen Chin and Danny together, he isn’t planning on letting Danny leave them and he knows Chin will feel the same way.

Hand dropping to his belt Chin pulls the tongue through the hasp and pulls it free, dropping it to the floor before undoing the button and zipper. He settles back on Danny’s thighs, one hand sliding into his pants, drawing a moan.

Steve drops his gaze to where Chin’s hand is hidden in the folds of his clothing, the movement under soft fabric and faint sounds of pleasure spilling from his lover’s throat leaving him with a vivid image. He moves his gaze to Danny, noting the way one of Danny’s hands is rubbing at Chin’s thigh, the other loosely curled around the base of his cock.

He can’t help but wonder how long Danny will be content with simply watching Chin, knowing Danny is the type who has issues sitting still on a good day and the thought of him being passive during sex just doesn’t work.

Danny moves, hands sinking into Chin’s hair as he drags the man down for a kiss.

Chin’s hand moves faster on his cock, groaning when Danny’s hand moves to squeeze him once before gliding up to his shoulder. He pauses in his stroking to sit up on Danny’s thighs, not breaking the kiss as he somehow manages to wiggle his pants down far enough to free his cock. 

Steve mimics Chin’s movement on his own cock, his other hand rubbing at his left nipple and the sensitive skin just underneath, breath hoarse in his ears. He wants this to end, the heavy cords of pleasure tight in his body almost too much, but at the same time he wants it to continue, caught up in the feral beauty of these two men together.

Danny tugs and Chin shimmies down over him, the movement made awkward by the fact both of them are hobbled by their pants but neither seem to care. 

Chin thrusts against the hollow of Danny’s hip before he shifts slightly, dragging a grunt from Danny when they brush together and Chin’s grin is fierce when he wraps his hand around them, causing Danny to buck up against him with an inarticulate curse.

Steve watches as they thrust against each other, knowing neither of them are going to last long. They’re too wound up, to close to the edge and Steve can’t wait for this to happen again, in the big bed he shares with Chin, morning light stripping them and so much less clothes.

Danny comes with a bitten off moan, his fingers digging into Chin’s shoulders so hard Steve knows later there will be bruises on the bronze skin and the thought of tracing another man’s marks on his lover’s skin touches something deep inside and Steve has to close his eyes to avoid coming. 

Chin presses his face into the curve of Danny’s neck as he comes, body tensing as his hips continue to move against Danny, seeking more contact even as the last of his orgasm washes through him.

Steve closes his eyes, unable to watch them come down from their orgasms and he vaguely plays with the idea of getting off. He’s close, has always gotten an odd kick out of playing voyeur but he can’t quite bring himself to get off, wanting something more than his own hand.

“Steve.”

Chin’s voice, low and dark, ripples across him and Steve opens his eyes to find Chin staring at him, eyes bright with the words they rarely ever say to each other.

Danny is still under Chin, eyes bare slits under drooping eyelids and Steve watches as Danny’s hand comes up to rub at the base of Chin’s neck. Chin pushes back against Danny’s hand, gaze never wavering. 

Steve finds himself moving forward automatically, watching as Chin twists between Danny’s legs, arm resting over his thigh, his other hand reaching out. 

A warm hand settles on his hip, fingers brushing just under the waistband of his trunks and suddenly he needs more so Steve pushes his hand under the edge, fingers tangling briefly with Chin’s before he shoves his shorts down. 

Chin smiles, a look Steve remembers well from the first time this happened so many years ago, a quick meeting before he had joined the SEALs, that had stayed with him through the years he’d served, the knowledge that what was between them would stay until he made it back to the islands. 

Chin’s fingers slip from his hip to the base of his cock and Steve shudders when two fingers slide along his length and he can’t help but moan when his lover’s fingers circle his shaft just below the head, thumb tracing a whorled pattern over the head, briefly teasing the slit before Chin leans forward to press a kiss to the head.

Steve can’t help but whimper at the feeling. He’s had other lovers before, men and women but none of them have ever managed to make him feel like this from such a simple touch and he can only assume it’s because of the history between them, even if they’ve really only been together for the last two years.

A slight tightening of the fingers around his cock is all the warning he gets before Chin takes the head of his cock in his mouth, the hot wetness just pressing him all that closer to the edge after the visual treat he’s been treated to.

There’s a brief pause before Chin swallows, taking him deeper and Steve jerks, pushing further into Chin’s mouth. He tangles his fingers into his lover’s hair, not trying to force or guide because Chin is good at this, has been from the very beginning. But he needs to touch, wants a deeper connection with his lover and by extension Danny.

Licking his lips Steve finds his eyes glued to Danny as he sits up, his chest pressed against Chin’s arm, one hand riding low on the other man’s back. Danny’s eyes meet his briefly and he’s given a surprisingly soft smile before Danny is reaching out. 

Rough fingers tickle the seam between hip and thigh before sliding in, tips ticking at the base of his cock before sliding lower and Steve grunts as Danny cups his testicles. He thrusts into Chin’s mouth and his lover’s hand tightens on his hip.

Danny’s hand shifts against him, two fingers sliding back to rub over his perineum before pressing and Steve doesn’t even try to be quiet, too caught up in being touched by the man he had spent two years with and the man he suddenly wants to join them. 

Just as Danny’s fingers press against him Chin swallows and Steve comes.

Steve is barely aware of Danny’s hand moving to his hip to help steady of him, all his attention focused on Chin’s throat working around him. As he comes down he rubs at Chin’s scalp before working his fingers free of the dark silk.

Danny hasn’t moved from behind Chin, hand still rubbing at bronze skin as he watches them, eyes blown wide with desire. 

As the last of his orgasm sends zephyrs of pleasure through his body Steve goes to his knees in front of the couch, brushing a sweaty curl back from Chin’s temple as he leans in to kiss Chin, tasting himself on the fine mouth.

There is a rustle of clothing and Danny’s hand touches his head before Danny manages to slide free from the tangle he and Chin have made on the couch.

Drawing back from his lover Steve watches as Danny vaults the back of the couch and disappears outside. He moves to stand but Chin stops him, shaking his head and even without the words Steve knows that they’ll be okay.


End file.
